supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
13 Kids and Funny Things
Biography 13 Kids and Funny Things (15 Kids and Funny Things after Elliot and Matti's adoption and then 16 Kids and the Funny Things after Monique's adoption) is a sketch-comedy YouTube show starring Marie-Anne and Joseph Kiranoko and their 13 (Later 15 and then 16) children from different countries, Sun Wei and Sun Chen from China, Hans from Germany, Satoko and Setsuko from Japan, Ania from Spain, Adele from France, Dita from Poland, Agape from Greece, Alda from Italy, Mi-Yung from South Korea, Akim from Russia and Rolf from Austria, in 15 Kids and Funny Things, there is now Elliot from UK, and Matti from Finland, in 16 Kids and Funny Things, there is now Monique from South Africa The Opening is Kids in America by Cascada, the ending theme is King of Rock 'N Roll by Daniel Lioneye. Plot 13 Kids and Funny Things Throw away those history books on Europe and Asia and try to keep up, with the 13 Kiranoko kids, History happens fast, you imagined rebel kids of the world as cute kids, hangin' out and having fun, there's the Kiranoko boys, Rolf, Hans, Sun Wei, and Akim from Austria, Germany, China, and Russia, respectively and the girls, Alda, Sun Chen, Satoko, Setsuko, Ania, Agape, Mi-Yung, Dita, Adele from Italy, China, Both from Japan, Spain, Greece, South Korea, Poland, and France respectively, they are also strict adult visitors, Why can't they let Alda, Hans, Satoko, and Setsuko have any fun? and there's Giuseppe Todaro, why can't he let Hans have any fun? 15 Kids and Funny Things They're back, and this time with two more kids, making 15. Now they've got Elliot and Matti, from the UK and Finland respectively. With two more kids, life is now even funnier! 16 Kids and Funny Things 13 Kids and Funny Things Season 1 #Pilot #Breaking Stuff with Hans #Hans' Epic Reaction to Ed, Edd n' Eddy #Ultimate Prank Call Competition #Food Fight! #Draw My Life: Alda Season 2 #Alda and her wonderful older brother part 1 #How not to make Alda be mistaken for a German girl Season 3 #Beware of the annoying and big bad Giuseppe Todaro #Alda and her wonderful older brother part 2 #Let's perform popular dances! Season 4 #Hot Tub Party #Kiranoko Sparkle Party #7 minutes #Alda and her wonderful older brother part 3 #Merry Christmas! Season 5 #Satoko and Setsuko watch 4Kids One Piece and comment about their edits. #Are You More Intelligent than Hans? Season 6 #Viva La Hans #Awesome German-Chinese-Japanese-Korean-Austrian-Greek-Russian-French-Spanish-Polish Food Test! 15 Kids and Funny Things Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 #Matti throws his Angry Birds plush toys out of the window Season 6 Season 7 16 Kids and Funny Things Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 #Monique's late night adventure Season 4 Season 5 Trivia *Alda is shown to love looking at these videos Reception It recieved mixed to positive reviews from critics but negative reviews from the people who work at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, thinking it was annoying, Ji woong said "It's an abridged version and better than 4Kids TV! KIRANOKO FAMILY! YOU ROCK!" Joshua Juritin's review was "CoD: BO 4 and other games were far better than this waste of time." Chart performance In 13 kids, the highest peak ever was number fifty-nine. In 15 kids, the highest peak ever was number forty-six. Season 2 (13 kids) Chart performance: 94-99-98-96-95-100 Season 3 (13 kids) Chart performance: 96 Season 4 (13 kids) The show debuted at 100 the first week. The following week, the show rose to number 83. The chart performance is 100-83-73-67-64-64-69-79-97, for a total of nine weeks and a peak at number 64. Season 5 (13 kids) The chart performance is 75-X-100-93-92-91-96-X-98-84-73-69-68-73-84. This is a total of a record 13 weeks and a peak at number sixty-eight. The Xs refers to drop-outs, meaning the show did not chart for the week. Season 6 (13 kids) The chart performance is 59-99. Season 1 (15 kids) The chart performance is 152-128-97-90-84-79-76-74-72-71-89. There is the Bubbling Under chart in WatchFlame's chart, a 60-position extension. Season 2 (15 kids) The chart performance is 106-97-90-88-81-84-80-88-81-66-77-91-71-69-59-58-51-55-59-52-46-49. Category:YouTube Shows Category:Sketch Comedy Shows Category:YouTube Sketch Comedy Shows